His Last Sentence
by DeanHeartsCas
Summary: Its abit weird how this fic came about. I found out my auntie died and after crying and stuff I got the urge to write, a really strong urge, so I got my laptop out and typed away like mad. Character death! Dean/Castiel Don't like? Don't read!


**His Last Sentence**

Dean watched as Sam crashed into the table, the whole thing collapsing under his weight, and lay still. He turned back to the demon and was about to shoot when he was flung against the wall. His gun fell from his hand and clattered to the floor. Pinned he struggled uselessly as the demon held him there. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, soft features, short and petite this demon looked innocent. Dean supposed the poor girl it was possessing _was_ innocent. Dean continued struggling as the demon walked towards him grinning.

''Goodbye Dean.'' It said in a girlish voice filled with menace. Before he could think of a witty remark the demon twitched its hand and pain slashed across Dean's chest. He cried out and looked down and saw deep cuts in his chest. Blood poured from them and covered his shirt. Gasping he looked back up and saw the demons face, spotted with his blood, still grinning. Another hand twitch and his stomach was slashed.

''Now for that pretty face.'' It smirked as it raised its hand to his face. Dean flinched away and closed his eyes.

''NO!'' Sam screamed. Dean opened his eyes and watched as Sam raised his own hand to the demon. It turned and laughed. This laugh turned to choking as Sam used his powers and started pulling the demon from the girl's body. The demon wrapped its hands around the girl's throat, trying to stop itself from leaving. Dean watched as Sam continued exorcising the demon. The demon fell to its knees and Dean fell to the floor. He cried out as his chest and stomach hit the floor. He heard a scream as the demon was ripped from the girl's body then running footsteps as Sam came towards him.

Sam turned him around and laid him on his back and gasped. Dean looked at Sam and realised how bad it was. Sam's face was etched with worry and fear. Dean cringed as Sam started screaming Castiel's name. His whole body was sharp hot pain. He felt a warm breeze flit through the room and heard Cas' voice.

''Sam? What's wr-''

Dean heard Castiel's gasp and the rustle of his clothing as he rushed towards Dean. Rolling his eyes he watched as Cas crouched beside Sam. Worry creasing his forehead, shock on his face. Sam moved aside and let Castiel get to him. He reached down and took hold of Dean, cradling him in his arms.

''Dean?'' Castiel asked him, his voice nearly breaking. Dean tried to focus on Cas but the room was spinning. He felt dizzy and sick to his stomach, the pain like hot fire all over his body. He squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them and his vision was back.

A sharp metallic taste flooded Dean's mouth, hot and bitter. He turned his head, sending the room spinning once again, and spat out a mouthful of blood. Spasms racked his body causing him to shudder all over. He felt Castiel's grip tighten as he tried to hold on. Finally he stopped shaking and lay still, his breath a harsh ragged sound filling the room. When he spoke his voice was like broken glass.

''Cas.''

Castiel stared at him, eyes wide and shining with his unshed tears. Dean realised just how beautiful Cas was at this moment. Dean guessed it was his oncoming death that let him see and notice every detail of the angel in ways he never had before. The golden skin that seemed to shine, the soft lips that always made Dean's heart leap but most of all it was his eyes. Looking into Cas' eyes he saw such sadness and pain. Hurt and anger. They were dark depths of emotion with one light. That light was love. The love that Dean knew Cas felt for him. This love was the reason Castiel had flown so quickly to his side. The reason he was gripping him so tightly.

Warmth flooded through Dean's body, pushing the pain aside for a moment as he realised just how much Castiel loved him. He smiled as this warmth brought back the memories of their lovemaking, starting with their first time and how everything had seemed that much more intense and passionate. How they'd lain in bed together after, talking about nothing, until they had fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms. This memory slipped into another. It was Valentine's Day and Castiel had gotten him flowers and chocolates. Dean remembered the shyness with which Castiel had handed his presents over. Explaining with embarrassment how he'd asked Sam to explain the concept of Valentine's Day to him. Dean had laughed and hugged him with such fierceness it felt as if Cas would break in his arms. Another slip and slide and as this memory tumbled into another Dean realised he was seeing some of his life flash before his eyes. The best part of his life it seemed. The happiest. He was remembering their first argument. Dean had climbed out of bed and had gone ass over head tripping over Cas' trench coat. Dean had the vague recollection of Cas dropping it to the floor as Dean tugged at his tie. They'd ended up shouting at each other. _Correction, _Dean thought, _I shouted. Cas just kept his voice calm._

Dean found himself wishing he could take back all the things he had said that morning, he tried gathering his strength but to his dismay found he could barely raise his hand. He strained his whole body and forced his hand upwards. Slowly it moved up, moving toward Cas' face. It was too high, he could feel the muscles in his arm twitching and shaking. Gritting his teeth he carried on reaching upwards. He felt the flow of blood from his wounds grow heavier, it seeped from the deep cuts and flowed down his body. Darkness seeped into the edges of his vision. Finally he reached Cas's face and touched his cheek. He rested his hand against the soft skin but found he had no more strength left. With horror he watched as his hand started slipping down Cas' cheek. He saw Cas grab his hand and hold it against his face. Dean smiled at him again as Cas moved Dean's hands to his lips and kissed his palm, those lips brushing against Dean's hard hand.

The smiled turned to a grimace as pain ripped through Dean's body. A wet groan escaped his lips as more spasms coursed up and down making him shake again. A horrible dance of death. With a horrible calm Dean realised he was about to die. He still needed to tell Castiel, to let him know how he felt. The room twisted and blurred as Dean turned his head and spat again. He could hear his heartbeat; it was like a slow drum counting down to his death. Dean turned his head back and opened his eyes; he wanted to look upon Castiel's face one last time. He forced a smile to his lips and gave his last sentence to Castiel.

''Cas. I love you so much.''

The dark blur that had been creeping against the edge of his vision took over and he could see nothing. Dean's final breath slipped from his lips with a long hoarse sound, his heart gave one final shaky beat before stopping forever. He was falling and there was nobody to catch him.

Castiel cried out as he watched the life fade from Dean's eyes. His tears, which had been waiting impatiently, hot and bitter, now came in a flood. The hand pressed to his lips went slack and there was nothing left. He gripped it tight nonetheless and after giving the palm another kiss he placed it on Dean's wounded chest. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's limp body, cradling and rocking him. His raw sobs filled the room.

He'd lost the most important thing that had ever been in his life. The love for Dean that filled his heart was above everything. Even his Father. Dean had been the one thing that had kept Castiel sane and nothing would ever replace him. The man he loved now lay dead and limp in his arms, just a shell. An empty shell with nothing left. Dean's last words echoed in his mind and he screamed them back. He felt Sam's hand on his shoulder yet he kept screaming Dean's name. Shaking Dean's body, trying to shake him back to life he told Dean he loved him too. He could feel Sam trying to pull him away so he gripped tighter. The still hot blood from Dean's wounds glued them together.

His eyes stung as he opened them and looked into Dean's empty ones. He didn't know how long he had sat here and sobbed but now he was dry. There was nothing left but these dry heaving sobs that hurt his chest and stomach. His throat was raw and his whole body ached from sitting in this uncomfortable position for God knew how long. He raised his hand to Dean's cold face and stroked his cheek. Leaning down he pressed his lips to Dean's and kissed his lover one last time. The lips, which had always been hot, wet and welcoming, were now cold and tacky with blood but still Castiel kept his lips there. He finally broke the kiss and whispered to Dean.

''I love you too''

He raised his fingers to Dean's eyes and pulled the eyelids down. He held them there, making sure they stayed shut. Castiel sighed and pulled his hand away. Seeing Dean with his eyes shut ripped through his body and soul. A sharp pain in his chest made him gasp. He felt his heart shatter and knew he would never love anyone again. Looking around he saw Sam standing there, pale and also broken, and found he still had tears. He shifted, taking Dean into his arms and using his strength he stood up. He held Dean's body like a newlywed bride about to cross a threshold except this wasn't a joyous moment.

''What are we going to do?'' He asked Sam, his voice breaking at the hopelessness.

Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face, clearing his tears. He looked at Dean's body then back at Castiel.

''A hunters burial. It's what he would have wanted.''

Castiel nodded and looked down at Dean. He just wanted to fly away from here, get as far away from here and maybe when he came back Dean would be alive and full of sarcastic wit but Castiel crushed that idea. It was a childish thought and he knew better. Dean wouldn't come back. He was gone and there was nothing that Castiel could do to bring him back. He wanted to fight this idea but it settled in his mind like some huge ugly monster and refused to leave. Dean was gone and he was alone in this world.


End file.
